Fifty
by HighQueen
Summary: A take on what follows after the cataclysmic events of Shingeki no Kyojin manga chapter 49. Basically, a version of chapter 50. No further summary included for risk of spoiling. MikaEren.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Though after reading chapter 49, I really wish I did. Nevermind. If I did, it wouldn't be anywhere near as awesome as Isayama makes it._

_Author's Note: There's so much I want to say right now. But I can't. Just. Can't. After reading 49, I just sort of. I don't know. Died for many reasons. So many feels. _

_Anyways, **deathmakesapoet **and I were having a long discussion about the chapter, and what it meant for various characters, and predictions for chapter 50. So, here's our contribution. This chapter: what we think will happen in chapter 50, mostly. This was going to be a collaboration fic between the two of us, but unfortunately, he was a little caught up with stuff. Since we wanted it released today (to time it with the manga) I ended up writing most of it, which makes me a little sad. I think it would have been nicer as a collaboration fic. But deathmakesapoet did help write parts of it in the beginning, and contributed many wonderful ideas. So I have to thank him. And to those of you who don't know who this author is, do check out his page, he's amazing._

_Warning: Spoiler for the most recent chapter of Shingeki no Kyojin, chapter 49, that was released today. Haven't read it yet? Go read it, the translations are out._

* * *

**Fifty**

* * *

Mikasa lay trembling on the ground. She struggled to get up, but the Titan from before had crushed her ribs, and her movements resulted in a jolt of excruciating pain lancing through her body, causing her to cry out.

_Eren. Where's Eren?_ was the desperate thought that raced through her mind as she fought to regain her bearings. She looked up to see him squirming a few feet ahead of her, his arms tied firmly behind his back. _I have to reach him. I have to-_

Then she noticed it. It was 15 meters tall, with a silky smooth curtain of hair framing its grotesque face. Its smile stretched from ear to ear, with nothing but overexposed gums and a terrible set of teeth filling its mouth. It walked slowly towards them, its gait as languid as the day they saw it bear down on the ruins of their home.

The Titan that ate Eren's mother.

The first thing that Mikasa felt was fear. Not fear of the monster before them, but fear for Eren's safety. "Eren!" she cried out desperately, crawling towards him with all the strength that she had left. Her eyes started to tear up as the pain of her broken ribs wracked her body, but she forced herself onward. Her eyes glanced up at the approaching Titan and she felt a searing hatred for it, but right now, Eren's safety took priority over all else.

"Mikasa!" His turquoise eyes were wild with emotion when they met hers, and he was struggling against his bonds. He inched towards her desperately. "Cut me free! Hurry!"

"We have to get out of here!" Mikasa wheezed as she pulled a hardened steel blade from the dispenser at her hip. Pressing the gleaming metal against the rope that held Eren's hands together, she sawed at it as quickly as she could.

Eren wrenched his arms free, and Mikasa gasped at the sight of his half-healed stumps, though he couldn't care less at that moment about his lack of hands. His head whipped up to see the advancing Titan. His blood boiled, an indescribable rage washed over him in waves. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as he was assaulted by memories of a familiar silhouette being snatched into the air, droplets of blood raining down from the sky.

_This is my chance. Fuck - this is - I can finally - I will - _

The bloodlust surged up from within him, and he was about to fly at the advancing Titan that had turned his world upside down - when he felt Mikasa's hand covering his.

"Don't go, Eren." She pulled him back weakly. "You can't fight it like this," she pleaded between labored breaths. She started to cough violently, staining the ground with her blood.

Eren felt his heart lurch as he caught sight of her blood. Looking at her, he realized that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Give me the blade, quick!" he said sharply. A shadow fell over them as the Titan came ever closer. Adrenaline rushed through Eren's veins, his entire body tensing up. He could feel the vibrations of its footsteps through the soles of his feet. When he turned to look up, it was already right on top of them, its heinous grin like a deadly scythe on its nightmarish visage. It lifted its leg up, ready to crush the two of them to a bloody pulp.

There was no time for Eren to think. Instinct dictated his actions, and the first thing he did was to throw himself at Mikasa, knocking them both to the side, narrowly avoiding the Titan's stamping foot.

He shielded her protectively with his body as the Titan stretched a hand towards them. Eren didn't know how he managed it, but in the heat of the moment, he forced one of his hands to regenerate completely. Grabbing a bare hardened steel blade straight out of Mikasa's blade dispenser, Eren spun around, slashing wildly at the Titan's gasping fingers. The blade cut into his still-steaming flesh, causing his hands to run red with blood, but he ignored the pain, his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

_I need to get her the fuck out of here!_

Eren bit viciously at his thumb, blood spurting into his mouth as he tried to transform; but to no avail. He was far too weak in his current state.

"Eren, run!" Mikasa cried as the Titan made for them again.

But that was not an option. Not for Eren. Filled with desperation, he rolled off of Mikasa, sprinting to the side.

"OI! YOU GIANT BASTARD!" Eren shouted, waving his blade angrily at it. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

The Titan turned towards him, a leer making its way across his enormous face.

"EREN!" Mikasa screamed, realizing what he was trying to do. "NO!"

He ignored her, entirely focused on the beast that was now bearing down upon him as he led it away from Mikasa. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! COME AND GET ME! I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING NECK OUT!"

The Titan swiped at him, and once again, Eren threw himself out of its reach, hacking at its fingers. He tried to transform again, sinking his teeth into his flesh.

_Fuck! Why now?! Why isn't it working?! If only I could transform - I would rip it to shreds!_

The rest of the Recon Corps was busy cutting down the other Titans. A few meters away, Mikasa was struggling to get to her feet, her lips drawn back in a snarl. "Damn it," she hissed as pain seared through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him engage the beast, with nothing but one blade. She wanted to rush forwards and protect him, and it tore her apart that she was helpless, unable to do anything. "_Eren_ -"

And then suddenly, Mikasa saw a figure leap in front of Eren, blades flashing. The Titan snapped its head back as the man hurled his blades at its eyes like spears, piercing them. The man grabbed Eren as if he was a doll, hoisting him over his shoulder and turned around, racing towards Mikasa. Her eyes widened as she recognized him, his familiar, kindly face set in determination. He looped an arm under Mikasa, heaving as he pulled her up.

"Hannes!" Eren was yelling. "Hannes, I have to kill it! Let me kill it!"

Hannes said nothing, speeding away from the Titan, which was still recovering from his earlier attack, clawing at its eyes with spindly hands. He only stopped when they had reached a clearing near the trees, relatively safe, and far from where most of the Titans were congregated.

He deposited them on the ground, swinging around. The Titan seemed to have recovered its eyesight and had spotted its escaped prey, and was thundering towards them, faster now than it had been before.

"What are you doing?!" Eren shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Eren, you and Mikasa stay here. She can't fight in her condition."

"But - "

"I have a debt to repay." Hannes's voice was hard as steel. "I won't be making the same mistake I did five years ago."

And then he drew his blades and pushed on his gas pistons, firing off towards the Titan.

* * *

_This time, Grisha, I will avenge your wife, _Hannes promised. _I will redeem myself. _

He sprinted towards the Titan, skidding to a stop once it was a few meters away. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of its crinkled eyes and eerie grin, flashing back to a moment five years ago. He had been in the same position then, facing the same monster. He had turned away and run. Even now, every fiber in his body was screaming at him to run.

Hannes had never thought of himself as a particularly brave man. He was aware of his own flaws. Even when he had graduated, he had chosen to become a part of the Stationary Guard, rather than dare to join the Scouting Legion. The Imperial Police would have been his first choice, but he had always known that he didn't have the physical prowess to get there.

_And still, here I am, outside of Wall Rose, facing these giant bastards._

The Titan advanced towards him, and Hannes stared at it, petrified. He heard Eren calling his name, and he faltered, for just a moment.

_This is the perfect chance to turn back. _

But he didn't. If anything, Hannes had learned from his past. He had lived with the regret of letting Carla Jaeger die bearing down on him for five years. He didn't think he could live with himself if he ran away again. Besides, Eren and Mikasa needed him, even if they didn't look at him as anything more than a drunk old soldier who hated fighting.

_Since when did valuing one's own life become cowardice, _Hannes wondered idly, shooting the hook of his 3DMG into the Titan's shoulder. It was a tricky maneuver, since he was engaging the beast head-on. He propelled himself forward, his heart hammering as he swung around its outstretched arm. Its fingers grazed his head, and Hannes landed on its shoulder for a split second, immediately springing back off as its snapping jaws missed him by inches.

The same jaws that had crushed Carla Jaeger's bones between them.

Hannes was terrified, more terrified than he had ever been. But at that moment, he was also furious. Enraged. This was the monster that had killed a kind woman, torn a family apart, and left two children alone and traumatized.

Hannes flipped himself over midair, drawing his arms back. The Titan's thick neck was right there, all he had to do was slice it with his blades, one cut.

"I've got you this time!" Hannes shouted triumphantly, as he slashed out, for the first time in his life feeling something akin to pride.

The blades never connected.

"Ack!" Hannes yelled out as something hard connected with his back, and he felt himself spiralling through the air. He quickly righted his posture, whirling around mid-air. He felt his heart rate double, as a second Titan leered down at him.

_Where the hell did that one come from?!_

The fear washed over his bones like ice. It had taken him five years of preparation to take on one Titan. How was he supposed to fight two at once? Hannes knew that he wasn't like most of the soldiers in the Scouting Legion. The only reason he had joined this god-forsaken mission was because it had been Eren who had gotten himself kidnapped.

But it was too late to back down now. Hannes shot himself forwards to the new Titan first, since it was closer. His muscles screamed in protest as he twisted around its head as quickly as he could, slashing with all his might.

"Hah!" Hannes shouted as he sliced its neck.

_Did you see that, Eren? Mikasa? My first kill!_

Feeling a burst of confidence, Hannes righted his balance and readied himself to fight the other Titan, his first and last enemy. He twisted himself around - only to be greeted with the sight of rows of gleaming teeth.

"No!" A spasm of fear shot through his body, and he jerked himself back. He collided into something firm, something _fleshy. _

"N-no!" Hannes cried, trembling as the enormous fingers closed around him. He barely had time to struggle, his eyes wide and desperate as the Titan opened its mouth wide, leaning in. "Please! No-"

* * *

Eren felt his blood run cold at the sight of Hannes's body being snatched up by the Titan. It all seemed to play out in front of him like a sickening movie, a grotesque replay of the events that had happened five years ago. One moment the man was struggling in the Titan's grasp - and then a second later, he had disappeared inside its mouth, a chunk of one of his legs flying out as the Titan smashed him between its teeth.

Eren stared ahead in shock, his head reeling.

_Again. It happened again. That - that - _

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Eren raged as the Titan began walking towards them, its footsteps a menacing rhythm. Eren had enough. He'd seen that Titan two times too many. "YOU FUCKING SHIT!"

Mikasa struggled to her feet, doubling over as she coughed out more blood. Her hands went to grip at her blades.

"No," Eren said in a hard voice. "You've endangered yourself enough on account of me."

"But - " she began, but he pushed her behind and bit down on his hand, one final time. There was a flash and an explosive noise rent the air. There was a burst of smoke and steam, and a few moments later, Eren's muscled Titan form emerged from the chaos, raised its head to the sky and unleashed a bloodcurling roar.

_HOW DARE YOU FUCKING KILL HANNES TOO! DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DIEEEEE!_

* * *

Mikasa winced, covering her ears with her hands at the sheer intensity of Eren's roar. She watched helplessly, as Eren lunged towards the Titan that was still chewing on the remains of Hannes's boot, the man's crimson blood smeared across its mouth.

Eren drew back his fist, and swung. The Titan's head flew off from the brute force of his blow, giving Eren easy access to its neck. But he wasn't done just then. He emitted another loud moan, and Mikasa felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of it. Despite the fact that it was coming from a Titan, there was something so humane about the agony and the grief that colored his voice, the unadulterated rage. She felt it as well, her heart clenching as Eren attacked the Titan's regenerating form furiously, pounding, punching, biting at it with an unrestrained viciousness.

The other Titans in the vicinity had caught notice of Eren's Titan form, but Irvin had galloped along, raising his good hand in the air as he shouted out his orders.

"SOLDIERS! KEEP THE TITANS AWAY FROM EREN! DON'T LET THEM GET NEAR HIM!"

Eren continued to thrash the Titan, and he had ripped its enormous body to pieces by the time it started dissolving away. He didn't stop until the last piece of Titan flesh disappeared, and when it had, he fell to his knees. The ground vibrated beneath him, and Eren let out another roar, his large hands coming to his head, grasping at his long hair. He stayed like that for awhile, and he seemed to be staring at something - Mikasa's eyes followed his gaze, and she felt the bile rise in her throat.

One of Hannes's legs, which the Titan had bitten off, was lying amidst a pool of blood.

Mikasa gasped, clutching at her forehead as it started throbbing. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took in all that was left of the kind, easy-going man that had always looked out for her and Eren as children, the man that had saved their lives five years ago.

"Hannes-san," Mikasa whispered. "You should have just stayed behind the walls, drinking. You shouldn't have come."

She felt an intense pain in her chest, as she remembered all the times she and Eren had come across him as children. He had always been in a state of inebriation, playing cards with the other soldiers. He had been a jolly drunk, but despite all of that, underneath his joking facade, he had always cared for them.

But he was gone now.

Suddenly, Eren turned his head towards her, and her eyes met his flashing green ones. Though he was a Titan, Mikasa could recognize the pain reflected in his eyes, the sorrow. They stared at each other for a long moment, as the war raged around them, lost. Eren stood up, making his way towards her.

"E-Eren?" Mikasa asked as he reached out with a huge hand, gently scooping her up into his palm. She felt it shake under her, as he cradled her in his hands, bringing her closer to his face. Mikasa pressed herself against his cheek, feeling the roughness of his hard skin under her palms, before she felt something splash onto her. She looked up, her heart cracking at the sight.

_The tears of a Titan, _Mikasa thought wistfully. _Never thought I would see that._

"Mikasa!" a familiar voice called. Mikasa turned to look down, seeing that Jean had galloped up to her on his horse. His brow was furrowed, and he was sheathing his blades. "Mikasa! Thank god you're okay!"

"Jean," she said, her voice trembling slightly. He had saved her life, and she had yet to thank him.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin rode up behind Jean. "We're retreating. Danchou's orders. Come on. Mikasa, you go with Jean. I'll get Eren out."

Eren bent down, reluctantly releasing his grip around her and held her out towards Jean. Jean stared at Eren, hazel eyes wide, but gently pulled Mikasa onto his horse. She hissed as his hand pressed against her ribs.

"I'm sorry!" Jean looked alarmed. "Will you be able to ride?"

"I - I'll manage," Mikasa bit out, trying not to pass out at the sudden pain. "Eren…"

Armin cut Eren out. The boy had passed out completely - not a surprise, given that he had managed to transform even when his body hadn't been in the condition to.

"He'll be okay," Jean reassured her, as they began riding. "He's annoying that way. He just keeps bouncing back. Don't worry."

Mikasa was unsure what to say to that. Jean had risked his life to save hers - and now he was comforting her about Eren. Mikasa was aware of his feelings for her, but she hadn't expected them to be that strong. A part of her felt guilty, even though she hadn't asked for his affections. Jean was a decent person. He didn't deserve to have his feelings hurt. But Mikasa knew that she would never be able to give him what he wanted.

"Jean?" she murmured after a moment.

"Y-yeah?" The boy blushed, as he usually did when Mikasa addressed him directly.

"Thank you."

Jean frowned slightly. He hadn't been expecting much, since it was Mikasa after all. But he couldn't help but hope that now, things would be different with her.

"D-don't mention it," he stuttered. "Really, it's no big deal."

"I won't forget it."

* * *

_Scouting Legion Headquarters. Wall Rose._

Eren cracked his eyes open, taking his surroundings in. He was lying on a bed in a small room, sunlight filtering through the high window. His limbs ached from fatigue, but other than that, he was feeling fine. Eren slowly sat up, recalling the events of the past few hours - it had felt like days. His memory was vividly clear up till the transformation, and he could even hazily recall what had happened after.

"Mikasa…" he mumbled, sliding off the bed and getting to his feet. The girl would usually be at his bedside when he woke, fretting over him. But during the last expedition, she had been injured as well, crushed by a Titan's hand.

Eren felt a flare of panic as he recalled her injuries, and ran out of his room in a haste, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Eren!" Armin was the first person he saw, as he ran along the corridor. "Eren, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Eren said quickly. "Armin, have you seen Mikasa?!"

"I just went by her room. She's still asleep," Armin said.

"Where?"

"Come, I'll show you," Armin said, leading the way.

"Is she okay? Her injuries from before, she'd hurt her ribs."

Armin gave a small smile, slightly amused at how the roles had been reversed. "I haven't spoken to her yet, but she looked fine. Here we are - oh, hey Jean!"

"Armin!" Jean jumped around, flushing. "E-Eren. Hey."

"Did you come to visit Mikasa?" Armin asked knowingly.

"Y-yeah." Jean's eyes slid to the ground. "I was - I was just about to go in."

"I think she's still asleep," Armin said. "Eren and I wanted to see her too."

"Oh. Uh. Ok." Jean fidgeted with his belt, looking a little unsure of himself.

"Jean."

It was Eren who spoke this time, his voice thick. He clenched his fists, squaring his shoulders as he took a step towards his rival. Jean's head snapped up, and he furrowed his eyebrows, drawing back slightly, as if he expected Eren to punch him.

"Wh-what is it, Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath, before holding his hand out. Jean stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Thank you, Jean," Eren said after a long moment, voice wavering slightly. "Before, you - you saved Mikasa's life. I - I owe you one."

Jean looked absolutely bewildered. "Why the heck are you thanking me?!" he exclaimed. "It's Mikasa, of course I would do everything I could to save her! I wasn't about to sit there and watch those bastards eat her!"

"It's just -" Eren's voice cracked, his eyes stinging. "_I_ couldn't do anything _but_ sit there, and watch. I wanted to, so badly - but I was helpless and -"

"Hey, hey, calm down man," Jean said, taken aback at the sight of Eren, who looked like he was about to break down. "Since when have you started getting so emotional about these things?"

"It's Mikasa," Eren burst out. "Of course I -" he broke off then, biting his lip. "Never mind. Just - are you going to shake my hand or not?!"

Jean surveyed the proffered hand contemplatively. "Depends. Will I catch whatever weird disease you have that makes you such a moron?"

"I'm trying to be nice and thank you here!" Eren scowled. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

"Fine." Jean sighed, taking Eren's hand in his own and shaking it firmly, once. "But for the record, I didn't do it for you."

"Whatever. Still. Thanks." Eren's eyes watered, and Jean pretended not to notice.

"So does this mean I get Mikasa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eren muttered, hastily wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

* * *

Mikasa stood behind the door, her heart beating wildly. Her hand was frozen, just inches from the doorknob. She had just woken up and dragged herself out of bed - her sides had been bandaged heavily - to go see Eren. But it seemed that he had come to find her instead.

Mikasa's heart lifted at the prospect of Eren coming to see her. She had been about to go outside to greet him, when she'd heard other voices. Armin, and Jean. They had started talking about her. And then she had heard Eren's words, and him _thanking _Jean. She knew how hard that would have been for Eren. He was always so stubborn, so headstrong about these things. But he had thanked Jean for rescuing her - and Mikasa didn't know why, but the idea of it filled her with a rush of affection towards Eren. Slowly, she turned the handle, cracking the door open.

Three heads turned to look at her, but Mikasa's eyes were fixed on Eren's face. His turquoise eyes widened at the sight of her, and he took a step towards her.

"Ere-" Mikasa broke off when Eren suddenly pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms.

Mikasa felt her face grow warm, her heart fluttering wildly as Eren hugged her to him fiercely. He had never displayed so much physical affection towards her before, not in the last five years. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she could feel his heartbeat through their clothes. His hair brushed against her cheek, and with a jolt, Mikasa realized that he was shaking against her. She wanted to hug him back, but her arms were trapped beneath his, so she contented herself with just standing there and letting him hold her.

"Let's go," Armin said quietly to Jean, watching his two best friends. "Give them a moment. We'll come back later."

Jean gazed at the two of them longingly. It was just a hug, but he could see the tenderness in Mikasa's gaze. Eren's back was to him, but Jean figured that the other boy's expression held something similar.

_And I'm the one who saved her life, _Jean thought bitterly, before dismissing the thought.

He slowly followed Armin away, leaving the two alone.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked gently, seeing that the boy was making no move to release her. His tight hold was making her bruised sides hurt more, but that was the last thing on her mind. She had craved his touch for so long, craved to be held by him like this.

When Eren finally did let go, his eyes were rimmed with red, and his cheeks were wet with tears. Mikasa's heart melted at the sight.

"Mikasa -" he choked out. "I -"

"Shh, it's okay." Mikasa soothed him, bringing a hand to his face, carefully wiping away his tears with her fingers.

"It's not!" Eren's voice was tortured, his eyes glistening with raw emotion when they looked into hers. "I keep screwing up! And you keep having to risk your life for me! Before, in Trost, I attacked you -"

His voice broke off, and Mikasa stared at him, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the emotion he was displaying so openly.

"Eren that - that wasn't your fault," she said softly. "You know I don't blame you. I'm fine now."

"No, you're not," Eren said, his eyes glancing over her bandages. "This time - when that Titan grabbed you, I - I saw it happen, Mikasa. Right in front of me! And I was so helpless, I - I wanted to save you then, do something, _anything! _But I - I couldn't do a fucking thing! I just - had to watch - and then Jean saved you. And I'm really - really grateful to him for that but -"

Eren gripped her shoulders suddenly, his nails digging into her skin as a fresh wave of tears streamed down his face, falling to the ground. He stared at the floor, and his next words were barely a whisper.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too…"

"Eren." Mikasa's throat clogged up, her eyes stinging. "You won't lose me. I'll always be by your side. You know that."

"But I almost did," he said, still shaking. His voice was hoarse. "Mikasa, you don't know - how much it _killed _me to watch you - almost get - "

He couldn't complete his sentence, and buried his head into her neck. Mikasa felt his tears against her skin, and raised a hand up to stroke his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. "I know how you feel," she murmured. "I worry about you all the time. Why do you think I'm always trying to protect you?"

"That's all wrong!" Eren pulled away from her, his eyes blazing. "I don't want that Mikasa, because - because _I'm _the one who's supposed to be protecting you."

Mikasa gave him a small smile, her hands coming to touch her scarf.

"You already did, Eren. Don't forget."

She felt her head spin suddenly - she hadn't fully recovered yet - and Eren immediately noticed her unsteadiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just - my head feels a bit light," Mikasa said.

Eren put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed."

Despite herself, Mikasa felt another smile pull at her lips as she let him fuss over her. He led her into the room and to the bed, tucking her under the sheets.

"Do you need anything?" Eren asked.

"No," Mikasa said softly. "Just…"

"What?"

"Stay with me. Here. For a bit."

Eren wordlessly pulled the wooden chair that was resting near her window towards her bed. He turned it around and sat on it, resting his chin on its wooden back. They were both silent for a long moment. Then, Mikasa finally spoke.

"Hannes-san…"

Eren's eyes were filled with sadness, his shoulders drooping as he stared at the floor. "Yeah… that idiot… I can't believe he's actually gone… "

"You - you did well though," Mikasa told him. "That Titan from then - you finally - "

"It's nothing." Eren's voice was flat. Mikasa looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. But it doesn't feel right either."

"What do you mean?"

Eren exhaled heavily. "I don't know. I just - I always imagined killing that particular Titan. Crushing it. I _hated _it so much, Mikasa."

"And you did. You killed it."

"I know." Eren sighed again. "It's just - now that it's dead, I don't feel anything, you know? Mom isn't going to come back. Hannes-san isn't going to come back. It's not like it fixed anything.

"So what if I kill all the Titans? It won't get me anywhere. Once this is all over, I'll be feeling as empty as I do right now. I'll have nothing…"

"You'll have me."

Mikasa's voice was soft, but it seemed to echo in the empty room, and Eren's head shot up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Mikasa…"

She reached for his hand, taking it in hers. Eren didn't pull away, letting her thread her fingers through his.

"Maybe…" Mikasa began, taking a deep breath. "Maybe after all this is over, we can be a family again."

Eren stared at their entwined hands. "But we're already family, aren't we?"

"We are." Mikasa hesitated for a moment. "But I meant like before. You know. Living together. Being happy - together…"

She flushed under his intense gaze when he finally looked at her. She wasn't sure if she had said too much, revealed too much - or if he had caught the true meaning behind her words; the extent of her feelings for him.

"Um - Eren?"

He squeezed her hand quickly before letting go, a blush dusting across his cheeks. "Yeah," he breathed. "Maybe we can."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me for killing Hannes off. I didn't want to, but deathmakesapoet and I both agreed that there's a high chance he's going to die in the next chapter. There are just so many flags. He's a wonderful character though. I feel sad._

_I want to gush about the chapter, and there are so many things I didn't cover - Armin, and the boss of all bosses, Irvin-danchou, may his right arm rest in peace *salute* - but he can never do that again *sobs* - __but I couldn't do them all justice. _

_I really loved Jean in this chapter as well, I may write a separate fic in a bit, focusing on just Jean and Mikasa more. And Eren's face when he realized that Titan was going to eat Mikasa - just - poor baby. (PS - how can my precious badass supergirl get injured, what the hell?)_

___If anyone wants to discuss 49-related stuff, or anything SnK, please do PM me. I'm refraining myself from writing a big long paragraph right here. I really should get a tumblr for this kind of thing. __I swear, reading this chapter my heart was pounding and I was crying and clutching at my computer and just - okay. Stopping now. _

_Oh, and can I just add for the appearance of THAT Titan. Losing Control, chapter three. I called it. Can't wait to see Eren go batshit insane. It needs to die a horrific death. _

___Please review! _

* * *

**___Deleted Scenes _**___(because deathmakesapoet and I are sick, twisted people with sick, twisted minds)_

* * *

"It's Mikasa," Eren burst out. "Of course I -" he broke off then, biting his lip. "Never mind. Just - are you going to shake my hand or not?!"

Jean surveyed the proffered hand contemplatively. "Depends. When was the last time you jerked off?"

Eren turned several shades of red. "What the _hell_?!"

"Six days ago," Armin provided helpfully. "That time Mikasa took off her shirt during drills."

"Armin!" Eren sputtered. "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

* * *

Mikasa felt her head spin suddenly - she hadn't fully recovered yet - and Eren immediately noticed her unsteadiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just - my head feels a bit light," Mikasa said.

Eren put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed."

Despite herself, Mikasa felt another smile pull at her lips as she let him fuss over her. He led her into the room and to the bed, sliding under the sheets after her.

"Eren..." Mikasa gave a breathy little sigh as he leaned over her, sliding his lips over hers. It was an insistent kiss, but more tender than usual. Mikasa felt pleasurable shivers run down her spine as he cupped her face with his hands, his fingers tracing across her cheekbones lovingly.

"Do you know how fucking scared I was?" he pressed kisses all over her face. "Please don't do that to me again."

* * *

"So what if I kill all the Titans? It won't get me anywhere. Once this is all over, I'll be feeling as empty as I do right now. I'll have nothing…"

"You'll have me."

Mikasa's voice was soft, but it seemed to echo in the empty room, and Eren's head shot up, his eyes meeting hers. His eyes darkened, the atmosphere of the room suddenly changing as he got out of the chair, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Can I have you tonight?"

* * *

"Maybe…" Mikasa began, taking a deep breath. "Maybe after all this is over, we can be a family again."

Eren stared at their entwined hands. "But we're already family, aren't we?"

"We are." Mikasa hesitated for a moment. "But I meant like before. You know. Living together. Being happy - together…"

"Hm." Eren considered this. "I guess that would be okay. The living together part sounds fun. Only if you let me top at least 50% of the time though."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Eren, please. We both know that's not happening."

"How about 40?"

"No."

"Mikasa!"

"Deal with it."

* * *

"I know." Eren sighed again. "It's just - now that it's dead, I don't feel anything, you know? Mom isn't going to come back. Hannes-san isn't going to come back. It's not like it fixed anything.

"So what if I kill all the Titans? It won't get me anywhere. Once this is all over, I'll be feeling as empty as I do right now."

"If you're really feeling that empty..." Mikasa smirked, her eyes suggestive. "I could always remedy that for you."

"Mikasa!" Eren yelped, flushing bright red. "That's not what I meant! Besides - how does that even - I'm the guy, you know!"

"Please, Eren," Mikasa scoffed. "We all know you don't have balls."

"Wh-what?! _You _of all people should know by now that I do! And what the heck did you mean by your earlier comment?! That's not even possible, ya know!"

"Oh, Eren." Mikasa sighed, shaking her head. "You know nothing."

* * *

"We are." Mikasa hesitated for a moment. "But I meant like before. You know. Living together. Being happy - together…"

She flushed under his intense gaze when he finally looked at her. She wasn't sure if she had said too much, revealed too much - or if he had caught the true meaning behind her words; the extent of her feelings for him.

"Um - Eren?"

He squeezed her hand quickly before letting go, a blush dusting across his cheeks. "Yeah," he breathed. "Maybe we can."

"That's great," a new voice added, as Armin hopped out of the closet. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Armin!" Eren yelled, flustered. "Why the hell were you hiding in the closet?"

"And what are you even talking about?" Mikasa hissed at him.

Armin ignored her death glares. He was getting sick of the two of them. "Come on, Eren. You can't be that stupid. You noticed that it was pretty much a marriage proposal right there, with the living together and all of that."

"I - I didn't realize that!" Eren yelped, his face matching Mikasa's scarf. "M-Mikasa?!"

* * *

"Jean."

It was Eren who spoke this time, his voice thick. He clenched his fists, squaring his shoulders as he took a step towards his rival. Jean's head snapped up, and he furrowed his eyebrows, drawing back slightly, as if he expected Eren to punch him.

"What is it, Eren?" he asked, a shit-faced grin spreading across his face.

"Damn it, Jean!" Eren shouted. "Will you stop doing that already! It's creepy as fuck!"

"Everyone on the internet loves it," Jean said, shrugging. "Besides, after this chapter, I really deserve a lot more love, don't you think?"

* * *

"Whatever. Still. Thanks." Eren's eyes watered, and Jean pretended not to notice.

"So does this mean I get Mikasa?"

"Do you want to _die?_" Eren snarled at him. "May I remind you that I can turn into a Titan."

* * *

sorryiamnotsorry

Review!


End file.
